


Yes. I do.

by carlyhope



Series: My First, My Last, My Everything [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two important questions waiting for Rory. What will her answer be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes

She couldn’t believe it was over six month since she knocked on his door. Well, their door now, because somehow she never left. They didn’t even talk about it. After they spent bigger part of the afternoon making love and talking, when the night came they just went to bed as though they have been doing it for years. She woke up in his arms happier then ever and joined him at the breakfast table after his shower and her making the coffee.

 

He had an appointment so after he drank his cup he kissed her – twice because once wasn’t enough for either of them, and then said: “See you in the afternoon.” And he did.

 

She moved in completely over the next two weeks.

 

The insides of the house were better then its exterior but still needed some work – or furniture.

 

The electricity, plumbing and heating were done and the living room was already painted in light brown. The kitchen was small and nicely equipped but none of the counters had doors at the time since Dean was making them himself. It was done in white and deep green.

 

The bathrooms were ready too, both in different shades of blue. The one adjoined to their bedroom had shower and a big tube on silvery legs which she instantly fell for. They spent some pretty romantic and passionate evenings in it.

 

However the two bedrooms and the small room that for now was kind of a store room needed to be painted and furnished. In the living room were only a TV with DVD player and a Hi-Fi set and a cozy terracotta couch with some family pictures on the walls.

 

Their bedroom only had a mattress and a dresser on which were several photos of the two of them. They put them there on her third day. And as the time passed they became more and more. He joked that soon they will need another dresser.

 

After the wedding was off and she moved in she called to the paper but they said they wouldn’t need her before September and she was left with nothing to do. So she decided to help with the house. Dean wanted to make the furniture himself so she bought paint and made herself useful. She soon realized she was enjoying it a lot. She painted their bedroom in green and yellow and the other bedroom in light grey and pink. When she was done she took the things out of the store room, painted it in rich red and white and put the things back in.

 

Dean offered help but she declined. Sometimes he was working home a lot and she loved those days, other times he was gone the whole day for week or more depending on the work. He wasn’t lying when he said he was doing well. Sometimes he got a little lost in his work but she learned not to worry as long as she knew where he was. She liked to observe him by work and not only because he was so damn sexy when he got a little sweaty and she could see his muscles work under the shirt. He really enjoyed his work and she was happy when he was happy.

 

For the one month anniversary of them being 'roommates' as he put it, he presented her with their bed. It was big, made of cherry-tree and the headboard had elaborated carvings of stars and moon and the sun because 'you made me feel like heaven' he explained with a smile. With time he made also nightstands and for Christmas he gave her a toilet table. After that the bedroom was pretty much perfect with the replica of Monet’s _Lilies on the water_ above the bed and the chandelier they found in Mrs. Kim shop. 

 

The living room was looking more and more homey too since he gave her a free reign in decoration. He made the dinning table and the chairs too and they christened it as almost every new piece of furniture – made or bought. It was a very sturdy table. And that’s how she spent most of the time shopping before finally going to work. But she loved every single shopping spree because it was for them. When she started working their routine slightly changed but some things remained the same.

 

She still told him she loved him at least once a day. Sometimes in the morning after they woke up. Sometimes in the evening before they fell asleep. Sometimes she just called him to tell him. On the night she moved in completely he asked about it as they sat on the porch.

 

“Why do you keep saying it? Not that I mind. I just don’t want you to feel you have to.”

 

She searched for the right words for a while before responding.

 

“I know I don’t have to. But I want to. Because when we were together for the first time and the second time and even the third time you always put so much into it. And I know you don’t always split fifty-fifty emotional-wise in a relationship but when the other one gives hundred and twenty most of the time it doesn’t mean you only need to bring eighty. I somehow forgot. But now I know.  You bring as much as you have. Always. And it doesn’t matter if it's twenty, ninety seven or two hundred and twelve. I know I love you so why shouldn’t you? Besides, it feels really nice to say it, I never realized it before.”

 

He didn’t say anything to it just kissed her forehead and held her closer.

 

He still brought her flowers every Monday. Sometimes it was a bouquet at the end of the day, sometimes only a single flower he picked somewhere or a pot plant for the living room. He said it was to brighten up her week. She told him she only needed to see him to brighten anything and all.

 

Neither of them was much of a cook though they wouldn’t exactly starve but they discovered their love for baking. It was pretty domestic and they were getting really good at it, too. But they only baked together. Although sometimes they just ended up eating the mixture – or licking it of each other.

 

Who would think that baking could be that sexy?

 

She was amazed that after all this time he could still send shivers down her spine with a mere look of his beautiful eyes. She couldn’t get enough of him and the most wonderful think was that he felt exactly the same. And it wasn’t just about the sex. It was also about quiet evenings spent reading while he was making drawings for his current or future project. Or watching movies. Or dancing. Or talking. Or doing nothing at all. Sometimes just being with him was enough.

 

Not that it was all roses and no thorns. They argued but they always talked their way through it. Or screamed their way through it which was usually slightly better because the making-up was always as heated as their arguments. They learned from the past and they knew they could work out almost anything if they tried hard enough.

 

She called Lorelei the day after to share the news and all she asked was:

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

 

And it was enough for her mom.

 

Luke was a completely different story, however. Lorelei told her that he was, well ecstatic wasn’t really anything Luke would do, but extremely happy about her decision not to marry 'the spoiled little brat' as he put it. But when she told him about Dean he almost went through the roof. And she only told him about the two of them getting back together. She wasn’t sure how to explain their living situation after that. She only knew she had to do it slow.

 

So about five weeks into them enjoying love and life together they were both invited to the Gilmore/Danes household. She was quite excited and Dean was pretty anxious. He was looking forward to see Lorelei again but not so much to see Luke. He didn’t know what to expect and neither did she.

 

They made themselves presentable, put some freshly baked brownies in a box and got in Deans truck. He insisted on taking his car and she didn’t really mind. She found the reason later when they parked in front of the house and after getting out of the car Dean took a big package from the back of the truck. She wanted to know what it was he was carrying but she figured if he wanted her to know he would tell her. And she would find out soon enough, anyway. They kissed and then proceeded to the door. She knocked since he had his hands full.

 

Beaming and now visibly pregnant Lorelei came to open the door. She enfolded Rory in a hug after she exclaimed: “We brought brownies.” And then she turned to Dean.

 

“Looking good. I would hug you too but your hands seem to be full.” She eyed the strangely shaped package in his hands. “What is it?”

 

“Present.” He didn’t elaborate.

 

“Can we come in?” Rory asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

They all moved to the living room where Lorelei motioned for them to sit down after Dean put the mysterious package at the side of the sofa.

 

“Honey, the kids are here.” Lorelei yelled. And then she turned back to them. “What do you want to drink?”

 

“Coke.” Said Rory.

 

“For me too.” Said Dean.

 

“No beer?” a voice came from the direction of the kitchen. And then Luke himself appeared. But before anyone could respond, he spoke again motioning for the package on the ground. “What is this?”

 

“Present for you,” at this three pairs of rather surprised eyes turned to him, “and Lorelei.” Dean continued.

 

“You didn’t need to.” Said Lorelei but she was already kneeling down to unwrap it.

 

“Consider it a late wedding present.”

 

“A very late one.” Grunted Luke under his breath but it was tuned out by the squeal Lorelei let out when she finally got through all the wrapping.

 

“A crib?” she asked with misty eyes.

 

“Rory said you didn’t have one yet and I found this picture in a magazine and I thought of you.” He blushed slightly.

 

The crib was made of beech and quite simple. The rails were painted in baby-blue. On the side boards were carvings of different animals such as bears, dogs, cats and ducks. The Gilmore Girls were pretty much speechless and even Luke seemed slightly impressed but he recovered quickly.

 

After Lorelei was done admiring the gift she stood up and embraced Dean fighting back tears while he looked slightly alarmed.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s the hormones.” She whispered. Luke cleared his throat loudly.

 

“Dinner is ready.”  

 

They made their way to the kitchen where a table was set for four and both Dean and Luke hold the chair for their respective girl.

 

“It smells great, Luke.”

 

They ate and talked about work and the town and such and it was a pretty pleasant affair when Dean turned to Lorelei with a question.

 

“Do you have a name already?”

 

“A name?” Lorelei asked and Luke looked puzzled.

 

“For the baby.” He explained himself. “Rory told me it is a boy.” He meant to congratulate them but was silenced by the look in Luke’s eyes.

 

“We found out yesterday, why would she tell you?” anger and disbelief mixed in his voice.

 

“I just came home when Lorelei called and she was so excited about it. I didn’t know it was a secret.” Now it was Dean's turn to be a little confused.

 

“Wait, home?! What do you mean home!!”

 

“Home, as in the place we live.”

 

“We!!!”

 

The Gilmore Girls would have laughed if they weren’t a little scared for Dean’s life and Luke’s blood-pressure. And then he dropped the bomb.

 

“Yeah, me and Rory.”

 

This information rendered Luke speechless.

 

“Didn’t I tell you, honey? Rory moved in with Dean a while ago.” Lorelei said innocently.

 

Luke just grunted and Dean shot Rory a questioning look. She just shook her head. Her mother and Luke were having a staring contest and Luke was loosing – as usually.

 

“Her choice.” Lorelei said and after about 27 seconds Luke grunted again and gave up.

 

“Where exactly do you live?” he turned to Dean.

 

“I bought a house on the outskirt of Hartford some time ago.”

 

“We are renovating.” Rory chimed in.

 

After that the pleasant feeling returned. Well, except for Luke shooting dead glares at Dean every time he touched Rory.

 

After that evening a Saturday dinner or lunch became regularity. And when their house was more presentable they were meeting in each of the houses every other week.

 

Before the first visit Dean and Rory were both really nervous but it went very well. Lorelei loved the house and after Dean showed them his workshop Luke actually talked to him, asking him about his recent project and even nodded his head in agreement though he didn’t say a one word of praise. But with time that came too.

 

The even bigger problem were the Mighty Gilmores. The Friday dinners were not a weekly occurrence anymore but happened at least once a month. And Rory needed two to pluck up the courage to tell them about her “new” boyfriend. Not that she ever brought him with her. Luke rarely attended the Gilmore family events and he was now a part of the family. There was really no reason to expose Dean to the torture. She loved her grandparents. But she loved them even more far far away from Dean.

 

So when she finally decided that she was ready by the time the dessert was served, she took a deep breath a drop yet another bomb on her unsuspecting grandparents. This time she however managed the almost impossible – she rendered them speechless. They had a pretty nice evening after that because they didn’t seemed to find their voices till her and her mother left.  

 

She wasn’t sharing that much of it either – just the _who_ and _what_. All the _how’s_ and _where’s_ were left out. For safety purposes.

 

Lane of course knew as she was the second one she called that day. She even visited a few times with Zack. They returned the favor later and that’s how the whole of Stars Hollow found out.  

 

After the exciting news became old news life became, not normal but wonderfully uneventful. And she couldn’t believe it was over six months of them living together.

 

She was running a little late because she got stuck at work. It wouldn’t matter that much but Dean insinuated he had a little something in mind for that evening and she was really curious.

 

When she pulled in the drive way it was already dark and as she opened the front door she was assaulted by wonderful smells. She took of her coat and headed in the kitchen where she was met with the sight of a table set for two and her wonderful boyfriend sipping on a glass of red wine.

 

“You cooked?”

 

“I ordered.”

 

He smirked as he stood up and hold the chair gesturing for her to sit down. As she obliged he proceeded with serving a delicious dinner and even more delicious dessert.

 

“So what’s the occasion?” she asked as they set curled up together on the couch her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her back lovingly.

 

He cleared his throat and she felt his body tense.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for the longest time searching for an idea as special as you are. I was trying to write a speech and choose appropriate music and spot. But then I realized that the only thing that will make it special is your answer.” He kissed the top of her head and then put a finger under her chin making her face him. “Rory, I love you.” And not giving her a chance to respond, he went on. “Will you marry me?”

 

Her eyes huge as saucers and her heart missing several beats she wasn’t able to produce sound. She just set there looking at him trying to wrap her mind around his words. He wasn’t moving either waiting for her answer.

 

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, centuries, millenniums and half-forever have passed them or so it seemed. And she still couldn’t think. That’s when her heart decided to take charge.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “Yes.” She repeated a little louder this time. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she almost screamed as she flung her arms around his neck almost suffocating him in the process – not that he minded.

 

They stayed like that for a while before he whispered to her ear: “There’s one more thing.”

 

She loosened her grip and looked at him with question in her eyes. They again got wide as he produced a velvet box from his pocket and then opened it to reveal a white gold band with a radiant cut sapphire. His hands tremble as he slid the ring on her shaking finger.

 

She took a moment to admire the ring now adorning her hand and then she looked into his eyes. “I love you.” She whispered and they leaned in for a kiss. They were only a heartbeat apart when a song rang through the room and made them stop.  

 

“It's mom.” She said with apologetic look and stood up to pick it up.

 

As she did so she didn’t even get a chance to say _hello_ when a voice screamed from it so loud even dean could here it.

 

“Lorelei is in labor.”


	2. I do.

“We meet you in the hospital.” She said in a calm voice while Dean was already on his feet gathering their coats and keys, meeting her at the front door. “Just calm down.” But she was greeted by the dialing tone.

 

“Can you drive?” she asked Dean and he nodded. He understood and a warm feeling filled her stomach at the thought. How she didn’t need to explain that though she looked calm on the outside in reality she was just a nervous wreck on autopilot.

 

They arrived at the hospital in a record time though it felt like eternity to both of them. They got out of the car and her hand firmly holding to his strong one they made their way to the counter. She left the talking to Dean.

 

“Excuse me, Lorelei Gilmore Danes, she should have been admitted a while ago, she is in labor.”

 

And older nurse with a kind smile searched through her files and then pointed them in the direction of Lorelei’s room.

 

When they reached the door Dean stopped and pointed to nearby chairs.

 

“I'll wait for you here, OK?”

 

She nodded and then knocked on the door and got inside. She went out to sit next to him when the actual labor started. It really wasn’t something she wanted or needed to witness and Lorelei didn’t mind.

 

Couple of cups of coffee and several magazines later the door opened and grinning Luke motioned for them to come in. Dean helped her up and they walked into the room where sweaty and exhausted but positively glowing Lorelei was already lying in a bed and just as they approached her a nurse with a blue bundle in her hands came too and handed it to her.

 

Lorelei eagerly reached for her son and when he was securely nestled in her arms a look of awe and love appeared on her face. Luke went and sat on the bet next to her putting an arm around her shoulder and gently striking the baby’s hand. Lorelei then lifted her misty gaze to Rory and announced:

 

“Rory, meet you brother, Liam Gilmore Danes.”

 

Lorelei marveled over the boy for a while before she asked Rory.

 

“You wanna hold him?”

 

Rory nodded and took the infant in the arms smiling at him. Dean had his arm around her waist and was looking at her and at the baby in turns.

 

“No.” came suddenly from Luke and everyone turned to him questioningly.

 

Looking into Dean's eyes he repeated.

 

“No.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Lorelei was completely puzzled. And he just repeated.

 

“No.”

 

“Do you know what he is talking about?” she turned to her daughter and her boyfriend when her husband didn’t offer an explanation. Dean just shook his head and Rory offered a confused _no._

Luke didn’t say anything else and Lorelei then reached for Liam to be returned to her loving arms. Rory obliged and she stood back with Dean's arms wrapped around her waist with her left hand absentmindedly stroking his arm. That’s when Lorelei spotted it.

 

“What is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your left hand. On your ring finger. There is a ring. An engagement ring. Why didn’t you tell me? When did it happen? Do you have a date?” her ramble was stopped by Luke's hand on her mouth.

 

“Explain.” Was all he said.

 

“Dean asked me to marry him. I said yes. And then Luke called and we came here.” What a way to make short story shorter.

 

“This isn’t how I wanted you guys to find out.” Dean intercepted. “I kinda wanted to ask you for permission.”

 

“Would it make any difference?” Luke asked sounding slightly angry and highly disapproving.

 

“Not for me. But for Rory.” He kissed her temple and she smiled at how good he knows her.

 

“Sweetheart, after what happen in the last six months I don’t think it is an issue. But for all its worth, you have my permission. Congratulation.” Lorelei recovered from the shock pretty quickly. “Luke, go give the kids a hug.” She ordered.

 

He looked a little stunned but obliged.

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered in Rory’s ear while giving her a hug.

 

She looked into his eyes and smiled in response.

 

He then shook Dean’s hand a little reluctantly.

 

“You better not hurt her or I…” he was interrupted by Lorelei’s cough. But Dean held his gaze and replied.

 

“I won't if she won't.” Luke didn’t have a comeback for that but Rory turned her head in his embrace and kissed his jaw.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“That’s settled then now onto merrier topics.” Said Lorelei and yawned.

 

“There will be no more talking.” Said Luke and reached for Liam who was already asleep, to put him in the crib next to Lorelei’s bed. “You are going to sleep and they are going home.” And he didn’t even choke on the last word.

 

Lorelei opened her mouth to protest but it turned into another yawn. And before she could speak again Rory was already hugging her good bye. Then Dean hugged her before he shook hands with Luke and off they were.

 

“I can’t believe I have a brother.” Said Rory when they were seated in Dean’s truck, heading home. “I can’t believe we are engaged.” She looked at the ring.

 

“Do you regret it already?” he asked only half-joking.

 

“Of course not, silly.” She smiled at him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. He then took it in his and kissed it not taking eyes off of the road.

 

They were sitting like that in a comfortable silence for a while before she spoke again.

 

“So, have you thought of a date or anything? Or was it a spur of a moment decision?”

 

“I wanted to ask you ever since you knocked on my door but it seemed a little rushed. And I would marry you tomorrow but Lorelei would probably strangle me and Luke would be only too happy to provide her with a bullet proof alibi.”

 

She smiled at the truth of the statement.

 

“I was thinking summer wedding – June or July, at the Dragonfly Inn. I’m sure Sookie would prepare a delicious meal. Maybe she let us decide on the cake. And all of the Stars Hallow would want to celebrate their princess big day, but I would prefer a quiet ceremony and a big party afterwards if it is OK with you. I don’t really care about the music as long as our first dance isn’t to _Candyman_.”

 

Her smile vanished as tears filled her eyes and love filled her heart. He knew her so well. He understood. And he was more or less describing her dream wedding. What she ever did to deserve him she had no idea but she was really glad she did it.

 

He looked at her with a smile that dropped from his lips immediately after he saw the tears in her eyes.

 

“What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No.” she smiled at him through her tears. “You said everything just right.”

 

“Why are you crying then?”

 

“Because I’m happy.”

 

He didn’t say anything to that but concentrated on driving again. They arrived home soon and he held the car door open for her just like the front door.

 

“That was one eventful evening.”

 

“Night more likely.” She corrected him after she glanced at the watch on the wall. “I’m really glad it’s Saturday.” She stifled a yawn.

 

 “Come on. Its time to tuck you in.” he took her hand after they hanged their coats and they made their way to the bedroom.

 

“We got engaged yesterday and hadn’t even time to celebrate. There will be no tucking in anytime soon, mister.”

 

“Is it so?” he smiled when he turned to her and put his arms around her slim waist.

 

“Uhm.” She nodded and then got on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

And they celebrated alright.

 

When they finally fell asleep it was almost dawn so it was late afternoon by the time the sun's warm rays tickled her face and woke her up. She stirred a little before opening her eyes half way, looking up to find out he was still asleep. So she took the opportunity to admire his face. Not that she didn’t know it by heart already but sleep made him look somewhat innocent and more relaxed. His eyelashes were casting long shadows on his cheeks and his mouth was slightly open as if in invitation to kiss him. And she totally planned on doing so a little later.

 

Her eyes then traveled to his chest and arms that she had a perfect view of since he had his arms around her while they were both laying on their sides. Her right hand was resting on his chest feeling his heartbeat while her left one was on his waist. She let it travel slowly up his back thoroughly enjoying the texture of his skin just like the firm muscles underneath it. Physical work was doing wonders with his body. And his body was doing wonders to hers.

 

Memories flood her mind along with some pretty naughty thoughts and her left hand travelled back down and under the covers that barely reached his waist. Then she lightly kissed his chest and let her hand travel up again exploring and caressing.

 

“Taking advantage of me while I’m sleeping?” came a soft murmur from above.

 

“You mind?” she asked before kissing him again not even looking up.

 

“Not at all.” He smiled and his left hand wrapped more securely around her waist while his right hand was tracing patterns up and down her spine as she kissed her way up his chest and neck to his lips. When she finally reached her destination, he responded hungrily.  

 

It wasn’t too long before they were completely consumed by passion. And it was almost dinner time before they were sated enough to think of the other kind of hunger since they also decided to take a shower after the night spent in hospital.

 

They were now sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee while their dinner was warming up in the microwave. When the _cling_ indicated it was done she served on the plates he prepared and they sat at the table as close as it would allow them. They took a few bites before he spoke.

 

“So your parents know, maybe we should think of how to break the news to mine.”

 

There was the lightest trace of bitterness in his tone and it sadden her. Though he talked at least once a week with Clara, he very rarely spoke to his parents, even less during the time they have been together. It could have been easily blamed on them moving back to Chicago but the truth was that they never really forgave him for the early wedding and even earlier divorce.

 

That’s why she was really glad that Lorelei welcomed him with open arms and that Luke seemed to slowly warm up towards him.

 

“We can call them.” She suggested.

 

“That will be one short phone call.” He said under his breath.

 

“Now.” At this his eyes shot up to meet hers. But she already stood up to search for the phone and after finding it on the couch where she left it yesterday, she handed it to him.

 

“Can I at least eat my dinner?” it wasn’t whole-heartily sarcastic but a little still. She just looked at him, the hand with the phone outstretched in his direction. And she simply starred him down. She was Lorelei’s daughter after all.

 

With a sigh he took the phone and dialed the number. She scooted closer to listen in on the conversation.

 

It ringed several times before his mother picked up.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

“Dean?” she sounded genuinely surprised and a little concerned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No. I just, … well something happened and I wanted you and dad to know.“ he took a deep breath. “I proposed to Rory. And she said yes. We are getting married.” The happiness was clear in his voice.

 

“Oh.” Was all, his mom said. And the silence that followed seemed to last forever. “I will tell your dad when he comes home. Did you want anything else?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, then good bye.” And she hung up.

 

They sat there in silence just looking at each other for a while before she spoke again.

 

“That went well.”

 

“Yeah, it was a real blast.”

 

“But on the bright side, we still have to tell my grand parents.”

 

“Lucky me.” This time the sarcasm was pouring from every syllable. 

 

“The sooner we tell them, the better. I don’t want for them to find out from somewhere else.” He only sighed in response. “I call mum. Maybe she will have an idea how to break the news to them.”

 

And sure enough, Lorelei being Lorelei came up with a plan. Or an idea. Or a plot. Or a scheme. Or – whatever.

 

So that’s why, two weeks later, they all four happened to be sitting in the living room of the Gilmore/Danes household, waiting for the Mighty Gilmores to come, Liam sleeping soundly in his crib and Luke running to the kitchen every now and then to check on the dinner.

 

Because that was the plan. Invite the grandparents to meet their grandson and then casually slip in the information about Rory’s engagement. It wasn’t bullet-proof but at least they had the advantage of home ground and Liam to ease down the shouting. It was a little sad that sharing happy news with her family sounded more like war plans but maybe they surprise them.

 

When the bell rang they all took a steadying breath and Lorelei went to open the door. They exchange hugs and pleasantries and though the Mighty Gilmores were eyeing both Dean and Luke in not exactly friendly way they didn’t say anything rude. Probably feeling a little insecure about not having the advantage of the home ground they kept the remarks to minimum. It didn’t however stop them from playing the 20 questions with Dean. But this time he had the answers. The Mighty Gilmores even seemed slightly impressed. But they recovered quickly.

 

Therefore the dinner was a rather pleasant though still a little awkward affair. Liam slept through it and woke up for the desert. The meeting with their grandson helped the atmosphere a great deal.

 

Emily sat on the couch with Liam in her arms baby-talking to him while Richard was making faces on him from above her shoulder.

 

That’s when Lorelei gave Rory the signal and stood up to take Liam. Rory took Dean's hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Granma, grandpa, I wanted to tell you something.” They both turned their heads to her.

 

Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly.

 

“I’m getting married.” They said nothing just starred at her. So she elaborated. “To Dean.” Then they spoke at once.

 

“Why would you do that?” Richard asked.

 

“Isn’t it a little early for it?” was Emily’s question.

 

“No. And I want to.” She responded to both inquiries. Unfortunately those weren’t the last ones. They were coming at them with increasing speed, she almost didn’t have time to respond. But she tried. As the argument got more heated, their voices raised and Liam didn’t like it at all. And he managed the impossible, to be the loudest of them all.

 

“Stop it.” Lorelei said and stood up while Luke took Liam from her and headed up to put him in bed. “Ever heard the one that says that when you have nothing nice to say its better not to say anything at all?” she turned to her parents with that one.

 

“He is divorced.” Was the response to that.

 

_Wow, pulling the big guns now, aren’t they._

But at least they were not shouting anymore.

 

“Yes, I am.” It was the first time Dean spoke up since Rory’s announcement.

 

“And how long did it last?”

 

“Too long.” The answer was more sad then bitter. And it temporally took the wind off their sails.

 

“And you want to marry _him_?” and they were back on track.

 

“I think we already established that.” Lorelei intervened.

 

Rory was balancing on the edge of disappointed and angry. Dean, sensing her discomfort squeezed her hand and kissed her temple.

 

“And what makes you think he wont leave you?” now they started to piss off Dean too.

 

“I always wanted to marry Rory. Why the hell would I leave her?”

 

“Ah, the cue word. Mom, dad, I’m glad you came but I think its better you say good night. We will send you the invitation.” She ushered them out of the door in record time and they surprisingly didn’t protest much.

 

When she came back she found Rory and Dean in an embrace and he was rubbing her back while she was whispering to his ear.

 

“That was fun.” She exclaimed and went to kitchen for some ice cream.

 

That much for being surprised by the grand parents' reaction.

 

They stayed the night and to improve all their moods put _Charlie and the chocolate factory_ on. And the Gilmore Girls complained most of the time at it not being as good as the original. So the evening wasn’t a complete disaster after all.

 

Fortunately the rest of their friends took the notice much better.

 

And so the preparations started and she enjoyed it much more then the first time around. Maybe because this time it was going to be her way. Or better said, their way.

 

Lorelei was ecstatic when they told her they want to have the wedding in Dragonfly Inn. And Sookie even more. She kept providing them with food samples any chance possible. Michel was his usual cheery self about it but he fooled no one.

 

The guest list was done pretty quickly since they wanted a really small ceremony. And half of the town was to be expected for the reception. Lane was going to be the matron of honor but they had a little problem with Dean’s best man. After about a month of talking it through they decided to ask Luke.

 

He was surprised but touched though he tried to hide it.

 

“Why me?”

 

“You are the closest thing to friend I have here. Plus, you would be invited anyway.” He added trying to ease the sentimental mood – for both their sakes. And Luke agreed.

 

“What, no hug?” Lorelei asked with a smirk after they shook hands and they both glared at her. With no effect whatsoever. “Oh, you are so cute.”

 

The date was decided quite early – it was to be the last weekend of June and the Inn would be closed for the occasion.

 

They spent a rather interesting afternoon in a flower market searching for the flower arrangements. At the end they came up with quite surprising but mutually agreed upon result.

 

The invitations were a different story. Guest list was easy but they kept adding people to send the notice to on the list and they couldn’t decide on the actual form because they liked too many of the samples. At the end they chose a light brown paper with dark brown letters in simple writing. Above the text was a heart and each half was of a different shade of red that fused together in the middle. It was simple and sweet – kinda like them.

 

There was also all the legal stuff but that was the easy part and only slightly frustrating. Most of it was done through phone calls anyway.

 

The good part came when her grand parents RSVP-ed that they would come. The sad part was when Dean’s parents wrote they wouldn’t. But Clara was excited enough for the whole family.

 

The pieces were slowly coming together. The one that was still missing was her dress. She has seen what felt like hundreds of dresses and tried on at least half of them. But none of them was right and she was slowly starting to panic. It was almost April and no dress in sight. They even went to New York for a shopping spree but all they came back with was a new pair of shoes for Lorelei. Well, at least it wasn’t a total waste of time.

 

It was the first week of April when she was on an assignment in a neighboring city when she saw it in a window of a small shop. The perfect dress. It was in midnight blue – totally inappropriate but she went straight in and asked the only shop assistant – a woman between 30 and 50 with dark hair with violet streaks that matched her dress, about it anyway.

 

“Do you have the dress in a different color?”

 

“No.” and there went all her hopes. “But I can make you one. Just tell me the color and size.”

 

She has almost kissed the lady right then and there. But she had no time so she took the visit card and promised to come back. And she did. With Lorelei and Lane and they spent a beautiful afternoon with the lady of the mane Brie who was not a shop assistant but the owner and designer of most of the dresses. They have also successfully chosen dresses for the matron of honor and the mother of the bride. Later, during one of the fittings she took Clara, who successfully completed her freshman year at college, with her and she too found the right dress for the occasion.

 

And before they knew it, it was May and Lorelei started to plan some wild bachelorette party. At the end it was just Rory, Lorelei, Lane, Clara and Paris watching _Pipi Long Stockings_ , eating a lot of unhealthy food. Luke took Dean for a couple of beers and that was it.

 

And then they woke up one day and it was the last Thursday of June and her mother called to inform her that she is awaited to spend the next two nights in their house. Something about tradition. None of them was too enthusiastic about the idea but they both knew the lengths Lorelei would go to have things her way.

 

So she packed an over-night bag, kissed him good-bye and after work made her way to Stars Hollow. It was strange to be back home and she wasn’t able to fall asleep. It was the first night she spent apart from Dean since the day they got back together. She missed the warmth his body provided. She missed his smell. She missed his kisses. She missed his voice. She simply missed him. And so she picked her cell phone and called. He picked up after the first ring.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“No, I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Me neither.” after a pause she confessed. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“I can’t believe in two days we will be married.” She whispered.

 

“Getting cold feet?” it might have been a joke. Or not so much.

 

“No. I can’t wait to be your misses.”

 

“Would that make me you mister?”

 

“No, it would simply make you mine.”

 

“I have always been yours.”

 

“And you always will be. I’m not letting you go. Never ever.”

 

“Glad to hear that.”

 

They talked for a couple of hours and weren’t really that useful at work the next day – lack of sleep and emotions on overdrive would do that to a person.

 

And then it was Saturday and she was hurled out of the bed by her mother at an unholy hour and they rushed to the Inn to prepare. She tried to resist and point out that they had enough time but it fell on completely deaf ears.

 

So she took a wonderfully long shower and then applied lotion with vanilla scent – his favorite, all over her. Then Lane, Clara and Lorelei came in and all of them manicured and pedicured until everything was to the older woman liking. Then her hair came on the agenda. They had already put the curling pins in it and spent the next half an hour pinning it to her head in the exactly right angle.

 

The result was a rather complicated creation on the nape of her neck with a few strands of hair curling around her ears and neck. She had a diadem with Swarovski crystals as an adornment – courtesy of Emily Gilmore, and she considered it to be her something new.

 

After the Beauty Squad was content with the result they switched attention to make-up. Which ended up being very simple, emphasizing her big blue eyes.

 

And then suddenly it was only hour and half left but she was almost ready – she was only missing something old, something borrowed and something blue.

 

That’s when Lane came to her with a rectangular velvety box that upon opening revealed a beautiful necklace. On a thin chain was hanging a small crystal pendant shaped like a teardrop. It matched perfectly with her diadem.

 

“Mom found it few weeks ago. It’s your something old.”

 

It was Clara’s turn. And she presented her with a blue garter.

 

“I know it's not exactly original, but it was mom's. She wanted me to give it to you.”

 

When the meaning of that little piece of lace and ribbon hit home she almost ruined her make-up.

 

And then it was Lorelei’s turn. She handed her a bracelet, that she recognized but she couldn’t put her finger on where did she see it before.

 

“Luke gave it to me on our first anniversary. So I’m definitely having it back. I just wish it would bring you as much happiness as it brought me.”

 

This time a tear escaped her as her mom hugged her but the moment was interrupted as Lane shrieked that they are running out of time.

 

So she put on the dress, slipped into the shoes and as the two younger women left the room to check whether everything was ready, she turned to her mother.

 

“You are so beautiful. Are you nervous?”

 

She thought about it for a while but strangely, the answer was no.

 

“Anxious, giddy, excited but not nervous.”

 

“That’s good. I feel like I should give you some advice but you seem to be doing just fine on your own and I’m so glad. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy it makes me to see you so happy. I wish it would be always like this.”

 

“It will.” She whispered.

 

“I know.”

 

And then Lane was knocking and informing them that it was time. She took her bouquet – a scented mix of lavender and lilies of the valley and took her mother's hand. For who better then Lorelei to walk her daughter to the altar.

 

Lane went first and then it was the two of them walking down the steps into the hall where a small group of people was expecting them. Though none of them as eagerly as the young man in black suit and shirt that matched the color of her dress. It was the color of white coffee. It was empire style and strapless with a cinnamon colored ribbon under her breast tied on her back that went all the way down to the short train of the simple silky dress.

 

His eyes trailed once over her body then their gazes locked and never once left.

 

The ceremony was very simple but touched all the people present – the Mighty Gilmores, Lane, Clara, Lorelei and even Luke.

 

They said the 'I do's in clear voices and then exchanged the simple white-gold wedding bands.

 

“I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

He cupped her cheeks and gently kissed her willing lips.

 

“I love you.” She whispered.

 

“I love you.” He replied.

 

And then there were hugs and congratulations before she found herself in his arms again. They all went to the door leading to the backyard were the rest of the party was waiting.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forester.”

 

The door was opened and they stepped out to the sun and cheers of the crowd starting they life together in the rain of rice and rose petals with Lorelei muttering something about old fashioned chauvinistic traditions behind their backs.


End file.
